The Savior
Character Synopsis The Savior (救世主 Kyuuseishu?) is the main character in Tales of Link, whose name is chosen by the player. An amnesiac who is suddenly drawn into the conflict, he joins up with Sara and Lippy to try and regain his memories while purifying the seeds of ruin. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B | High 2-A Verse: Tales of Link (Tales Series) Name: The Savior, Allen Gender: Male Age: 17 for his previous life. Immeasurable as The Savior Classification: Purifier of existence Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Can use the Holy Magic and other forms of magic granted to him by the Goddesses), Energy Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate various forms of Energy both Magical and Natural in nature), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate and purify ones Soul, either cleansing it or completely destroying it), Life Manipulation (Saviors have the ability to govern life and purify it should it become unclean), Sealing & Power Removal (Can seal one's essence and making their abilities useless), Morality Manipulation (Can convert those to the side of good and purify them), Plant Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate plant life of all kinds, including World Trees), Light Manipulation (Contains and can wield the light given to him by The Gods), Immortality (Type 8, Will continue to live on as long as his respective World Tree does) | All previous abilities but upscaled in addition to Reality Warping (Has the abilities of The Power Stones which allows it's users to control the essence of entire Worlds and shape them to their image), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Power Absorption (Absorbed the powers of the Goddesses of The Beyond), Non-Corporeal (Observers from Akashia exist as incorporeal entities), Space-Time Manipulation (Maintains countless Space-Time Continuums. Can distort both Space and Time), Void Manipulation (Can exist in and manipulate zones of complete nonexistence), Causality Manipulation (Dictates the cause and effect relations of infinite Worlds), Acausality (Naturally exist outside of the idea of Cause and Effect), Information Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (High-Godly), Light Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Comparable to other Tales protagonists such as Lloyd Iriving and Milla Maxwell who are superior to Gnome who keeps the entire Solar System in check) | High Multiverse Level+ (Ascended past the physical realm which encompasses the Vast and Infinite Multiverse and reached Akashia which is a realm beyond where the essence of all worlds can be viewed, Defeated and absorbed the powers of The Goddesses of The Beyond) Speed: Massively FTL (Can keep up with heroes like Lloyd Iriving and Milla Maxwell) | Immeasurable (Transcends the Multiverse and the very essence of the physical realm, Outpaced the Goddesses of The Beyond) Lifting Ability: Class 10 | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Solar System Class (Comparable to Lloyd Irving who attacks can harm Mithos who's far superior to Gnome who keeps the Solar System in check and causes it to orbit) | High Multiversal+ (Did massive damage to the Goddesses of The Beyond) Durability: Solar System Level (Can tank high-level magic attacks from various Gods) | High Multiverse Level+ (The Goddesses of The Beyond couldn't beat The Savior, being forced to seal his power away and cast him down to The Physical Realm) Stamina: High (Can fight several gods for a lengthy amount of time and not even slightly tire) | Limitless (The concept of Stamina is meaningless to Gods and Lifeless Beings) Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Kilometers with Magic. | High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Unknown (Suffers from Memory Loss but can still learn various forms of magic, hand to hand combat and alchemy) | Nigh-Omniscient (Views all universes and alternate timelines through The Akashia at once and can view the events that occur within them) Weaknesses: While ultimately resistant to Mind Based attacks, they still can affect him if strong enough Versions: Allen | The Savior Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Akashia: A dimension beyond worlds, an infinite plane within which all the lower universes exist. This is a plan to observe the worlds where the goddesses perform their tasks, looking into the Archangel. Archangel is a crystal in which the dimensions of Tales are sharpened, which vary in size from a simple universe to a multiverse with its own abstract and higher planes of gods. Because of this, the Akashiya can be regarded as a high-dimensional level of existence, within which the infinite inferior dimensions are a set of information inside the crystals. And this information can be manipulated by the gods. * Observation - the power of the goddesses to use the Archangel to follow the development of action on all worlds. Every dimension has the principle of uncertainty, when the world does not have an exact future, since it is formed by a Hero belonging to the history of this universe. Because of this, it is impossible to record the future, since all the stories of all universes unfold simultaneously and gradually even with respect to the higher dimensions. Apparently, this principle is created by the Supreme God, therefore goddesses mostly follow the actions of the present, but also can plunge into the past, but not the future. ** Fragments: "pieces" of recorded measurement histories that belong to a place, person or time point. Through these fragments, the past is looked through and the movement to the lower world is realized. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Link Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Demi-Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artist Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Messiahs Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sealers Category:Life Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Morality Users Category:Plant Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Absorbers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2